Ayah
by Akang Poksi
Summary: Mengapa kau harus pergi? Kami sangat merindukanmu, Ayah. Oneshot, rated T.


"Sans."

"Papyrus."

"Maaf…."

"Atas semua ini."

"Sans … jaga … Adikmu … baik-baik."

* * *

 **Ayah**

 **Disclaimer: Hak cipta Undertale sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Toby Fox. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sepeser pun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

 **Warning: Family/Hurt/Comfort, possible typo(s), coretmasocoret.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Sudah lama sejak ia menghilang dari dunia ini. Ia, yang telah merawat kami sejak kecil dengan sabar walaupun kami nakal sewaktu-waktu. Ia, yang selalu melindungi kami dari bahaya. Ia, yang telah memberikan kami kasih sayang begitu besar. Tentu, itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya, kan?

Apa kauingat, Pap? Dulu, dia selalu menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur pada kita. Tetapi kini, akulah yang menggantikannya, heh. Ternyata kau masih belum bosan dengan cerita-cerita tersebut ya.

Atau pada saat kita bertengkar hanya karena ukuran Nice Cream-ku lebih besar. Kau benar-benar merengek untuk merebut milikku. Kau dengan teganya memukuliku. Tetapi pada akhirnya, Nice Cream kita sudah mencair seluruhnya sebelum kita memakannya sedikit pun, hahaha. Kemudian, dia membelikan kita yang baru dengan ukuran yang sama. Pap, kau jauh lebih nakal dariku dulu, heh.

Setelah aku beranjak remaja, dia memilihku untuk menjadi asistennya di lab. Tentu, tawaran itu tak dapat kutolak. Di sisi lain, Papyrus juga masih terlalu kecil untuk hal semacam ini. Ia mengajariku banyak hal, terutama tentang waktu. Fungsi SAVE, RESET, dan semacamnya. Tak tahu mengapa, RESET cukup membuatku merasa takut.

Dia memberikanku sebuah kekuatan sihir, untuk memanggil sebuah kepala tengkorak seekor monster, yang dapat menembakkan laser. Dia juga mengajariku untuk mengendalikan sesuatu, atau seseorang, melalui jiwa mereka. Harus kuakui, kekuatan ini sangat keren.

Lalu ia berkata, "Gunakan kekuatan ini dengan sebaik mungkin, untuk melindungi orang yang kausayangi, terutama Adikmu."

"Jika kau menggunakannya melampaui batas, kau akan menyakiti dirimu," tambahnya.

Heh, lagipula aku tak pernah memaksakan diriku sejauh itu. Atau mungkin … belum waktunya. Bisa saja suatu saat nanti, aku benar-benar terpaksa untuk menggunakan lebih dari yang aku mampu. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya karena telah memberikanku kekuatan semacam ini.

Tak lama kemudian, ia menemukan sebuah eksperimen baru; sebuah mesin. Aku tidak tahu apa fungsinya tetapi ia bahkan membawa benda itu ke rumah, meletakkannya di bengkel yang terletak di belakang rumah kami.

Semakin lama, ia makin terobsesi untuk menyelesaikan mesin tersebut. Bahkan, dia hampir tidak meluangkan waktu untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak. Jujur saja, hal ini membuatku … agak sedih, terutama untuk Adikku. Anak itu merindukan waktu kebersamaan dengan dirinya. Tentu … aku juga.

Di sisi lain, dia masih membutuhkan bantuanku. Aku pergi ke bengkel setelah selesai membacakan dongeng untuk Papyrus. Di meja kerjanya terdapat begitu banyak bagan yang berisi tulisan aneh. Sayangnya aku tak dapat mengerti tulisan tersebut sedikit pun. Dan ini membuatku berpikir, sepenting itukah penemuannya?

Terkadang aku melihatnya tengah tertidur di meja kerjanya. Tentu, aku akan mengambil sebuah selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya. Hey, lagipula ini Snowdin, udara bisa berubah menjadi begitu dingin kapan saja, khususnya di malam hari. Kurasa dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya.

.

.

"Penemuan ini sudah hampir selesai," ujarnya.

Wajahnya terlihat berantakan, tersirat jelas sekali bahwa dia begitu kelelahan. Tetapi, senyuman yang terlihat di mulutnya membuat seolah dirinya baik-baik saja. Aku mengatakan padanya untuk beristirahat, tetapi dia tetap menolak. Ia ingin terus melanjutkan penemuannya. Apa yang membuat tekadnya begitu besar untuk menyelesaikan mesin itu?

.

.

 _Gelap._

 _Makin gelap._

 _Sangat gelap._

 _Kegelapan ini terus bertumbuh._

 _Hasil foton negatif._

 _Eksperimen ini_ … _._

 _Sepertinya_ … _._

 _Sangat_ … _._

 _Sangat menarik._

 _..._

 _Bagaimana menurut kalian berdua?_

 _._

 _._

Ia bertanya kepadaku dan Adikku. Sayangnya Papyrus tidak mengerti apa-apa soal ini. Walaupun, aku pernah menjelaskan sedikit pada anak itu, tetapi aku yakin Pap tidak akan mengerti seluruhnya.

Karena penemuannya ini … dia mulai bersikap aneh. Dia sangat terobsesi—terlalu terobsesi—dengan hal tersebut. Jujur saja, aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Aku tidak suka ide ini. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa … takut. Dia tidak terasa seperti yang dulu lagi. Ia menghampiri benda itu, bersiap untuk menyalakannya.

Aku mencoba mencegahnya, "T-tunggu!"

"Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"A-aku pikir … ini bukan ide yang baik. Aku … tak tahu mengapa … tetapi perasaan ini … menggangguku."

"Hanya perasaanmu saja, Sans. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," jawabnya dengan sangat yakin seraya mengelus kepalaku.

Aku memeluk tangannya dengan erat dan memohon, "Jangan … menyalakan mesin itu. Berbahaya."

Ekspresi di wajahnya berubah, terlihat begitu kebingungan dengan sikapku yang sekarang ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku saat ini. Seperti … ada sesuatu yang memberitahuku … bahwa hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

Ia kemudian berlutut, menatap mataku dengan tajam. Ternyata, ia juga terlihat sama cemasnya sepertiku.

"A-aku takut," bisikku.

Ia menaruh tangannya di kedua pundakku, tersenyum dan berkata, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Tetap saja, rasa takutku belum hilang. Kecemasanku memuncak ketika ia menyalakan mesin tersebut. Mesin itu menderu begitu keras. Kami menunggu … untuk sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

Deru mesin itu makin lama makin keras. Sontak napasku menjadi tidak beraturan. Ia mundur perlahan, menjauhi mesin itu, menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres. Mesin itu … menghasilkan aura yang aneh; aura kegelapan.

Aku merasakan sesuatu makin mendekat. Sebuah bayangan, meluncur dengan kencang tepat ke arahku. Aku terlalu lemah untuk menggerakkan kedua kakiku. Aku hanya memejamkan kedua mataku sembari memeluk Papyrus, berharap bayangan itu pergi.

Ketika aku membuka mataku kembali … ia ada di sana. Berdiri di depan kami, menghalangi bayangan tersebut, melindungi kami berdua. Tubuhnya kini terlihat memudar perlahan. Seperti … akan menghilang.

"T-tidak…." gumamku sambil berlari mendekatinya.

Tetapi kemudian ia mencegahku, "Jangan mendekat!"

"T-tapi—"

"Kau akan terkena dampaknya juga bila kau menyentuhku!"

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Bengkel kami kini seluruhnya menghitam. Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat keluar jendela lagi. Semuanya gelap. Kosong. Begitu hampa. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkannya … tetapi bagaimana caranya?

"Aku harus menghentikan benda itu," dengusnya seraya berlari menuju mesin tersebut.

Aku mengikutinya tetapi ia tetap bersikeras untuk mencegahku, "Aku bilang jangan!"

Aku tak mau seperti ini. Aku takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Jika alat itu tidak dihentikan, maka kalian berdua juga akan jatuh ke dalam kegelapan ini," tambahnya.

Itu berarti….

Tidak. Aku tak ingin hal ini terjadi.

Aku melihat tubuhnya makin lama kian memudar. Tetapi ia terus mencoba bertahan … hingga ia dapat mematikan mesin itu. Dan … ia berhasil. Kegelapan di ruangan ini lenyap perlahan.

Mataku terbelalak lebar begitu melihat pria di hadapanku. Seluruh kegelapan ini … merasuki tubuhnya. Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku untuk mendekatinya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang … untuk tidak mendekatiku, Sans?"

"Aku…."

Ia mendesah, "Maaf … karena tidak mendengarkan perkataanmu."

Rasanya … aku ingin sekali menangis. Aku begitu ketakutan. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan pelukan hangat darinya. Kulihat tubuhnya makin memudar—menghilang menjadi debu—dengan begitu lamban. Seperti layaknya monster … jika kehilangan nyawa mereka.

"Sans, Papyrus," panggil pria itu. "Maaf … atas semua ini."

Air mataku tak dapat terbendung lagi. Aku tidak siap untuk ini. Aku tidak siap untuk kehilangannya. Kini tubuh bagian bawahnya telah menghilang.

"Sans … jaga … Adikmu … baik-baik."

"Jangan tinggalkan kami," gumamku lirih sembari mencoba untuk meraihnya.

"Maaf … Nak."

Ia telah kehabisan waktu. Melihat senyum terakhirnya membuat hatiku makin teriris. Aku tak sempat meraihnya. Hanya udara yang kugapai. Aku menangis terisak, menyadari bahwa dirinya telah tiada.

"A-Ayah…."

.

.

.

Aku tak tahu sudah berapa tahun yang lalu kejadian itu berlalu. Yang pasti aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Tapi satu yang pasti….

Aku sangat merindukannya. Begitu juga Papyrus.

Sejujurnya … aku tak tahu … apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Tetapi sepertinya … alat itu benar-benar … membunuhnya.

…

"Sans, apa kau ingin jalan-jalan keluar?" tanya Papyrus, yang menghampiriku secara tiba-tiba. "Sedari tadi aku melihatmu melamun. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiranmu, Kak? Biarkan aku menghiburmu."

"Heh, tidak ada. Kurasa aku hanya butuh udara segar, mari pergi," balasku seraya berjalan keluar, diikuti olehnya.

.

.

Snowdin, terasa dingin seperti biasa. Kami telah sampai di hutan. Entahlah, tapi … hatiku terasa lebih dingin. Memori itu tiba-tiba tak dapat lepas dari kepalaku.

Sontak Papyrus berkata, "Sans, kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya."

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Sepertinya Adikku mulai khawatir. Ya, biasanya kami selalu bercanda, tertawa bersama, juga banyak lelucon yang selalu kulontarkan padanya. Bahkan sepanjang perjalanan ini, aku belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata sekali pun.

"Hey, apa ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi. "Kau terlihat murung sejak tadi."

Sebenarnya aku tak ingin ia mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

"Eh … aku baru saja ingat kita kehabisan saos tomat," celetukku.

"Sans…."

"Kau juga butuh saos tomat untuk spagetimu, kan?"

"Aku bisa melihat jelas dari raut wajahmu."

Kemudian aku terdiam sejenak dan mendesah, "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau ikut merasa sedih."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau … pasti merindukannya juga, Pap," jawabku lirih sembari menundukkan kepalaku.

Aku tak mendengar balasan darinya. Oke, sekarang aku menyesal karena telah membuatnya sedih.

Ia kemudian mendesah sedih, "Kak … kautahu … dia selalu ada … di dekat kita, kan? Bahkan begitu dekat."

"Ia hidup, di dalam sini," lanjutnya seraya menunjuk dadanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum sedih dan berkata, "Ya, aku tahu, Dik. Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli beberapa Nice Cream?" tawarnya.

"Tentu, Pap."

Kurasa aku hanya terlalu emosional hari ini. Sedikit guyonan pasti dapat membuatku ceria kembali, kuharap. Tetapi … ada sesuatu yang mengusikku sejak tadi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengikuti kami. Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

 _"Sans."_

Aku mendengar seseorang membisikkan namaku. Sontak aku melihat ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana.

Papyrus bertanya padaku, "Ada apa, Sans?"

Aku bertanya balik, "Tidakkah kau mendengarnya?"

"Dengar apa?"

"Seseorang baru saja memanggilku."

"Eh? Aku tak mendengar apa pun."

Oke, ini mulai terdengar aneh. Di sisi lain, aku sangat penasaran.

 _"Sans."_

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Tunggu … suara itu….

"A-ayah?" panggilku sambil melihat sekitar.

"S-Sans, ada apa dengan—"

"I-Ikuti aku, Pap!"

"Kak, tunggu!"

Aku berlari begitu kencang sekuat yang kakiku bisa. Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa aku mendengar suaranya lagi? Ada apa dengan perasaan ini? Mengapa muncul harapan yang mustahil di benakku? Mengapa aku begitu yakin?

Aku takut. Aku takut aku hanya berhalusinasi. Mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang salah dengan diriku. Tapi … perasaan apa ini?

Kami sampai di tempat di mana boneka salju yang telah kami buat berada. Aku tidak melihat seorang pun di sini. Aku tidak melihatnya. Tidak ada.

Papyrus bertanya padaku, "Sans, mengapa kita ke sini?"

Aku bergumam, "Padahal … aku yakin…."

"Sans, dengar—"

"Sepertinya aku memang sudah gila, ya? Mengharapkan orang yang sudah tiada untuk kembali lagi," ungkapku kesal sembari menutupi mukaku.

"Kak … jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Aku—"

"S-Sans, lihat," ucapnya seraya menunjuk sesuatu.

Aku melihat ekspresi terkejutnya, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada sesuatu yang ia tunjuk.

Pria itu … ada di sana, tengah membuat boneka salju berbentuk dirinya, di antara milik kami. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Aku pasti sedang tertidur lelap di sofa sekarang, dan tak lama lagi aku akan bangun. Tak lama lagi.

Ya … bangunlah, Sans. Bangun….

Ini….

Bukanlah mimpi.

Kini ia telah menyelesaikan boneka saljunya, lalu memberi tulisan "Gaster" pada bagian bawah karyanya.

"A-Ayah…." panggilku lirih.

Ia berbalik, melihat kami berdua. Terlihat beberapa retakan di wajahnya; retakan di mata kiri merambah hingga ke mulutnya, dan retakan yang satu lagi berada di mata kanannya, menjalar hingga ke kepala, membuat matanya tertutup setengah. Selebihnya … ia masih terlihat sama seperti dahulu kala.

"Halo, Anak-anakku," sapanya dengan senyum manis.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Ia … masih hidup?

Terlihat ia berlutut dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, siap untuk mendekap kami, buah hati kesayangannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, kami langsung berlari dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia benar-benar ada. Benar-benar nyata. Aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Kubiarkan air mataku berlinang. Dapat kudengar isak tangis dari Adikku juga.

"Ayah, tolong jangan pergi lagi," ucapku lirih di sela-sela tangisanku.

Aku merasakan ia mengusap kepalaku dan berkata, "Ayah janji. Semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu lagi."

"Ayah hanya terjebak … di antara ruang dan waktu. Antara ada dan tiada. Tetapi sekarang … semuanya sudah berakhir. Ayah berhasil keluar," lanjutnya.

Kudekap pria itu makin erat. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirinya lagi. Tidak akan pernah. Aku benar-benar merindukan pelukan hangat ini. Rasanya begitu hangat. Begitu menenangkan. Aku merasa sangat bahagia dapat bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kami sangat merindukanmu, Ayah," ungkapku seraya melepaskan pelukanku.

Aku dapat melihat setitik dua titik air mata di wajahnya.

Ia menghapus air matanya dan membalas, "Ayah juga."

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Papyrus dan berkata, "Lihatlah dirimu, Pap! Kau bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dari Kakakmu!"

Dengan bangga Adikku merespons, "Nyeh! Aku jauh lebih hebat dan lebih keren dari Sans!"

Aku hanya terkekeh, "Heh, Kau memang selalu keren, Pap."

"Kita harus merayakan ini dengan spageti!" seru Papyrus.

Ayah kami bertanya, "Spageti? Kau bisa memasak, Nak?"

"Tentu saja, masakanku selalu enak, benar kan, Sans?"

"Tentu, Pap. Tapi … spertinya aku lebih ingin makanan favorit Asgore saat ini," ujarku seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata pada pria itu.

"Maksudmu … Nasgor?" timpal Ayah kami sembari menyeringai.

Papyrus kemudian mendengus kesal, "Ayah, jangan kau juga!"

Kemudian kami tertawa bersama. Kebersamaan ini … rasanya tak ingin kuakhiri. Semuanya terlalu berharga. Aku berharap kami bisa seperti ini selamanya. Ya, selamanya.

.

.

 **~ END ~**

.

.

* * *

A/N: sekali-kali bikin masofluff, biar nggak surem terus. Jadi, sebnernya ... gegara abis bikin fan art yang ada di cover itu-  
oke ... saya suka teori kalo Gaster itu Bapaknya mereka. Ya ... biar tambah maso kesannya /pergisana  
biasalah ya, yang beginian mah bikin saya baper. Semangat maso makin berkobar, jadinya kobongan deh(?)  
yaudahlah ya, sekian saya baper /udah


End file.
